Between Us
by BaekhyunSamaa
Summary: Saat dirimu terseret diantara masalah mereka, beserta caramu membuka jalannya. KrisTao, TaoRis, and You as Shen Xi. Hope you enjoy it.


**BaekhyunSamaa Present**

**Between Us**

.

.

.

**Shen Xi (OC/ You) POV**

"Disini!"

Kau terlihat melambaikan tanganmu memberi pertanda keberadaanmu dengan pakaian yang tertutup syal setengah wajah.

"Diluar dingin, kau tak apa?"

Kau mengusap rambut kecoklatanku, membersihkannya dari butiran-butiran salju yang menempel.

"Tak apa"

Balasku sambil menerima syal putih dari dalam tasmu, yang sengaja kau ikatkan langsung keleherku.

"Pakailah, diluar dingin"

Gunammu kala itu.

Aku tersenyum, membiarkan sekenariomu menguasai diriku. "Duduklah, akan kupesankan coklat panas untukmu"

Kau melambaikan tanganmu kearah sang pelayan, membuatnya setengah berlari menuju kemari. Beberapa istilah Prancis kau gunakan saat itu, mengingat kita memang berada di_café_ bertema itu. Kau kemudian tersenyum kecil dan memengang tanganku lagi, seperti peraturan lama saat kita bertemu. Kubiarkan panas tubuhmu menjalar ketanganku. Aku harap mereka memfoto posisi kita saat ini.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu Shen-_ie_"

Kau menyatakan basa-basi pertamamu seperti biasa.

Coklat panas yang kau pesan untukku telah datang, membuatku meraih cangkir mini dan meminumnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaanmu.

"Semua baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sedikit bingung, tentang _viskositas_ dan apa yang dimaksud Tuan _Poiseuille_ itu"

Kau terkekeh, membuat senyum 1milimetermu terlukis. "Kau bilang kau mau membuatkan Tao jalan air menyebrangi Korea dan Cina. Cih, sekarang yang kulihat malah hanya khayalanmu yang mengambang-ngambang diatas langit" ucapmu sambil membisikkannya ketelingaku.

Aku melontarkan pandangan sinisku, menutupi umpatan kecil dari bibirku dengan gelas yang kupegang.

"Kau tahu, dengan kau mengatakan ini, aku malah semakin tertarik mewujudkannya. Jangan salahkan aku jika nanti aku akan merebutnya darimu. Lagi pula posisi kita sama sekarang"

Aku mengangkat sebelah ujung bibirku.

Kau terkekeh lagi, lalu mengangkat satu tanganmu –Tangan yang tidak memegangku- untuk mengacak-ngacak rambutku, membuat beberapa helai poni depanku berserakan karenanya.

"Dasar kau. Tapi aku senang Tao mengenal gadis aneh sepertimu"

Aku menatap senyum tulusmu saat mengatakan itu, membuatku menunduk dan bergunam mengomentari.

"Aku memang kekasih yang terlalu baik untukmu" Ucapku membanggakan diri. "Tapi hal ini seperti kebetulan. Kau mengatakan kau senang Tao mengenalku, dan aku malah berfikir aku benar-benar menyesal jika dia mengenalmu"

Kau melepaskan senyumanmu, menatapku yang kini sibuk mengaduk coklat milikku.

"Tidakkah kau pikir kalau dirimu bodoh? Aku benci Tao menyukai orang bodoh sepertimu!"

Kau menghela nafas, mencoba meredam kekesalanmu. Yah, kau mungkin telah terbiasa dengan perkataan pedasku.

"Apa maksudmu Shen Xi?" tanyamu mencoba menegaskan.

Aku terdiam sejenak, membiarkan ketukan meja yang jariku buat menguasai keheningan. Tepat setelah cahaya kamera sembunyi-sembunyi sang wartawan tertangkap ujung mataku, aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap yakin kearah matamu.

"Kau yakin keputusanmu ini yang terbaik?" ucapku singkat.

Kau tertawa kecil, berusaha menyembunyikan sikap kagetmu akan pertanyaanku. Sudah 2 bulan kita sepakat menjalani kepura-puraan ini, dan tiba-tiba saja aku kembali menanyakan keyakinanmu.

"Kenapa Shen Xi? Kau takut kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Tao, Heh? Tak perlu khawatir. Posisi kita sama. Aku juga dibenci olehnya sekarang" Kau menarik nafasmu panjang. "Tapi, hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan untuk melindungi impiannya" ucapmu sembari mengeratkan genggaman tanganmu.

Kini giliran aku yang terkekeh, mencoba menghilangkan sunyi yang mulai datang. "Kau pikir tujuanku menanyakan kembali keputusanmu hanya karena hal sepele itu? Aku menanyakannya karena aku ingin kau memikirkan perasaan Tao sekarang. Kau pikir tak sakit rasanya dikhianati sahabat serta kekasihnya bersamaan? Dia tak tahu tentang kepura-puraan kita, dan jika aku membayangkannya, aku rasa aku bisa gila!"

Aku kembali menyersap coklat cair di gelas keramik itu, membiarkan aliran panasnya menyebrangi tenggorokanku.

"Lagi pula kau tahu Kris-_ge_, sebenarnya aku sudah menyerah untuk mendapatkan Tao-_ie_ tiga tahun yang lalu"

Genggaman tanganmu terlepas, memperlihatkan hanya tumpukan tanganmu dan tanganku. "Tiga tahun lalu?" tanyamu tak percaya.

Aku mengangguk, lalu membiarkan diriku menatap kosong kearah gelas coffee yang ada didepanmu.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku telah mens_talker_ Tao sejak aku berumur tujuh tahun?"

Aku memulai ceritaku. Kau mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Kau juga tahu kan kalau sampai sekarang aku masih menyukainya?"

Kau mengangguk lagi.

"Kau tahu juga kan Shen Xi ini tidak akan menyerah dengam mudah?"

Kau mengangguk untuk ketiga kalinya. Aku tersenyum.

"Hal itu dimulai sejak Tao pergi pindah ke Korea untuk menjalani masa _Trainee_nya"

Kau terlihat diam mendengarkan. Akupun melanjutkan ceritaku.

"Kala itu, tepat 2 minggu aku kesulitan menghubunginya, karena kesibukan pendaftaran ulang sekolahku. Aku menelfonnya, berniat meminta maaf karena tak bisa menemaninya dinegeri orang. Aku pikir dia akan merajuk padaku seperti biasanya, namun saat itu dia sangat terlihat bahagia. Bahkan nada bicara begitu bersemangat. Kau tahu karena apa?"

Kau menggeleng, membuatku sontak terkekeh pelan.

"Dia membicarakan tentang _Sunbae_nya yang sangat perhatian padanya. Dia bilang _Sunbae_nya itu orang Mandarin juga. Dan dia orang yang menarik. Dia menceritakan masa-masa 2 minggu menyenangkannya padaku, lebih dari 2 jam lamanya. Dan kau tahu _Ge_, bagaimana ekspresiku? Aku benar-benar merasa ingin menelan seseorang yang diceritakannya hidup-hidup. Aku penasaran, secantik apa orang itu."

Kini giliran kau yang terkekeh, lalu melontarkan kata 'Bodoh' dengan gayamu yang biasa padaku. Aku tersenyum hambar.

"Berhari-hari setelah aku mendengar cerita Tao tentang orang itu, aku menangis dan marah-marah tak jelas, sampai kadang melepas semua foto Tao didinding kamarku –walau beberapa lama akan kutempelkan ulang lagi"

Aku terdiam sejenak sambil tersenyum aneh saat mengingat tingkah bodohku.

"Setelah kejadian itu, setiap seminggu sekali aku mendengar curhatan Tao tentangnya. Namun, tepat 1 minggu terakhir bulan desember, Tao tanpa sengaja keceplosan menyebutkan nama orang yang disukainya, dan Kau tahu? Nama orang yang disukainya adalah Wu Yifan, nama seorang pria."

Kau terlihat kaget dan tanpa sadar menarik tanganmu dariku. "Yang disukainya itu aku?" tanyamu bingung.

Aku mengangguk, lalu kembali terkekeh dan meminum coklat panasku yang mulai dingin. "Ya. Yang disukai Tao-ku itu kau, Wufan-_ge_. Seorang pria. Walau dia sempat ragu menceritakannya padaku."

"Ketika tahu itu, aku langsung terbang ke Korea menemuinya, mengajaknya ketaman bermain didekat pusat kota. Aku sudah merencanakan segalanya. Bahkan seluruh adegan khayalanku di _Namsan Tower_."

Kau menyerngitkan dahimu, bingung tentang apa yang aku maksud rencana mungkin.

"Rencana. Saat itu aku merencanakan untuk mengembalikan Tao untuk menyukai wanita –Walau aku sedikit kaget pada awalnya-. Aku berdandan secantik dan semenarik mungkin, berharap Tao melihatku dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari menyukaimu yang merupakan suatu kesalahan"

Kau mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Kini kau terlihat sedang meminum kopimu sambil berkata "Teruskan".

Aku tersenyum datar.

"Namun, aku yang telah berdandan cantik ini tidak dipandangnya. Sepanjang taman bermain ia hanya menceritakan tentangmu, menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dan mengenalmu, yang membuatku semakin sakit hati.

Tepat tengah malam, aku mengajaknya pergi ke _Namsan Tower_, hendak menyatakan perasaanku padanya, berharap dia bisa mengerti dan memikirkannya. Belum sempat aku menyatakannya, Tao malah dengan jujur menceritakan perasaannya padaku, lalu meminta pendapat apakah salah jika ia menyukai seseorang yang sejenis dengannya. Dan kau tahu?

Ketika itu ia mengatakan bahwa ia telah begitu bahagia mengenalmu dan mungkin lebih membahagiakan daripada mewujudkan impiannya."

Kau terlihat tertegun dan memalingkan pandanganmu kearah lain, mencoba menyembunyikan ekspresi terharumu. Aku tahu kau tak tega melepaskannya, Kris Wu.

"Mendengar perkataannya saat itu, perasaanku seakan runtuh, meninggalkan sebuah lubang kebencian besar disana. Aku benci, benci karena tak bisa mencegahnya mencintaimu. Namun kini aku lebih benci lagi pada diriku sendiri, karena aku tak bisa melindungi kebahagiaannya.

Jadi Kris Wu? Bisakah kau memikirkan lagi tentang hal ini?"

Kau terdiam tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaanku, membuatku terpaksa memegang pundakmu agar kau menoleh kearahku.

"_Ge_, impian Tao tidak akan hancur hanya karena bersama seseorang yang berharga baginya. Kalau ada kesulitan, atasilah bersama-sama, misalnya masalah menejemen yang menentang atau apapun. Soal gosip hubungan kita yang telah beredar, biarkan aku yang mengatasinya."

Kau mulai mengalihkan tatapanmu kearahku. Mencari keraguan. "Shen-_ie_, bagaimana kalau Tao menolakku dan tidak percaya?"

Aku tersenyum meremehkan.

"Tenang saja. Sebenarnya aku telah menceritakan inti masalahnya pada Tao dan menyuruhnya menunggumu datang pukul 04.00 sore ini. Aku hanya menceritakan sedikit, sisanya kau yang menjelaskan"

Kau tersenyum senang sambil mengacak rambutku, membuatku mengumpat lagi.

"Tak kusangka Shen Xi yang manis ini sangat baik padaku"

Aku mendecih. "Jangan salah paham. Aku melakukannya untuk Tao, bukan untukmu"

Kau masih tersenyum lebar –baru kali ini aku melihatnya-. Tak berapa lama ekspresimu berubah. "Tadi kau bilang jam berapa?"

"Jam 04.00 sore"

Kau terlonjak kaget sambil melirik jam yang kau kenakan.

04.15

Kau memberesi barang-barangmu gugup, membuatku tertawa selepas-lepasnya.

"Jangan tertawa. Suara sumbangmu membuatku tak bisa berkonsentrasi kau tahu?"

Aku masih tertawa, membuatmu mendengus dan melangkah hendak pergi. Aku menahan tanganmu.

"_Ge_, ada satu lagi pesanku padamu."

Kau menoleh.

"Aku memang menyuruhmu menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Tao, tapi, kalau sampai kau menyentuhnya, aku bunuh kau!"

Kau terkekeh kecil, lalu mengangguk, membuatku melepaskan cengkraman tanganku. _'Syukurlah'_ batinku.

Tiba-tiba saja kau berbalik kearahku dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelingaku, yang benar-benar membuatku ingin membunuhmu untuk kedua kali.

"Em, Shen Xi, sebenarnya aku sudah pernah menyentuhnya 1 kali asal kau tahu" ucapmu. Kau lalu berlari kabur.

.

"PELAYAN!"

Kupanggil pelayan _café_ ini dengan teriakan lantang, membuat pria bertubuh pendek itu tergopoh-gopoh berlari kemari. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Bisakah aku memesan naga goreng? Aku benar-benar ingin mematahkan sayapnya sekarang"

**END**


End file.
